A Digital Christmas
by SugarProphet
Summary: It's Christmas Eve at the real world, and Takuya, Kouji and the rest of the gang are having fun. Will romance blossom between Zoe and someone else? Please R/R.


A Digital Christmas

By FairyDustCloud  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  


Note: Kouji doesn't appear in this until the next chapter. There will be more romance in the later chapters.

Zoe was sitting on a bench in a park. She was in the Real World. It was Christmas Eve, and snow was falling. She smiled as she watched little kids play in the snow, including Tommy. She giggled as she watched Tommy make a snowangel.

Zoe hadn't noticed that Takuya was sitting next to her until he tapped her.

"Huh? Oh! Hi, Takuya!" said Zoe cheerfully.

"Hey. What are you doing?" asked Takuya.

"Oh, I'm just watching Tommy play in the snow," said Zoe.

"That's nice. Hey, Tommy! How's your snowman coming?" Takuya asked, watching Tommy roll a snowball.

"It's coming out great!" said Tommy.

"Okay. The snow is so--Ah!" Takuya fell to the snowy floor because Tommy had just thrown a snowball at his back. Takuya got up, and he smirked. 

"Oh, are you in for it this time, buddy!" Takuya started chasing Tommy, but Tommy ran up a tree. 

Junpei ran up to Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy. 

"Hey, you guys! I thought I would catch you here. What's going on?" Junpei asked as he watched Takuya throw snowballs at Tommy as Tommy crawled out of the tree, laughing.

"Oh, they're just having a snowball fight," responded Zoe.

"Look out!" shouted Takuya as he threw a big snowball at Zoe.

"Eek! Who did that!?" shouted Zoe. She saw how Takuya was hiding behind a tree and figured that he threw the snowball. She gathered up some snow and threw it at Takuya's shoulder. She smiled.

"Hey, I want to join in!" said J.P. as he threw a snowball at Zoe.

"Ah! You guys are going to pay!" Zoe started making a pile of snowballs. She threw one at J.P. and another one at Takuya. Takuya caught the snowball that Zoe threw at him and shot it straight back at her. Zoe jumped up and aimed another snowball at him. Takuya quickly gathered some snow and was about to throw it at Zoe when Tommy struck him with one. Takuya whirled around and decided to use his snowball on Tommy.

J.P. threw snowballs at Takuya, Zoe, and Tommy. He was running around, trying to dodge the snowballs. J.P. went up to Zoe.

"I have a present for you," said J.P., slightly blushing.

"Really? What did you get her?" asked Takuya curiously while throwing more snowballs at Tommy. 

"Yeah right, J.P. The present is probably a snowball," remarked Zoe, glaring at J.P.

"But it's not-" started J.P.

"Hey, I suggest that we form snowball fighting teams!" said Zoe.

"Yeah! I like that idea!" said Tommy.

"Yep, good idea, Zoe. Who's going to be on who's team?" asked Takuya.

"Takky is on my team! I get Takky!" shouted Zoe.

"That leaves J.P. and Tommy for the other team," observed Takuya.

"You guys---," began Tommy.

"And girls. You people always say "guys" and you always leaves out the girls," remarked Zoe.

"Uh, sorry. Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," said Tommy. Zoe smiled. "Since I'm the digital spirit of ice, I'll beat you all in this snowball fight!" 

"That may be, but I'm the spirit of fire, and I can melt the ice," said Takuya proudly.

"And I can blow you all away!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Zoe and me are unstoppable!" said Takuya. Zoe grinned.

"Uh, uh, uh. What can I do with my spirit?" fretted J.P.

"Don't sweat it, J.P. You can zap the ice with your lightning," said Takuya, trying to make J.P. feel better.

"Okay. Thanks," said JP. 

Tommy looked around, and seeing that there was nobody but the digidestined in the park, he spirit evolved!

"Spirit Evolution! Chakmon!"

"Hey! No fair! Well, I'm gonna spirit evolve, too! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon!"

"Me too! Spirit Evolution! Kazemon!"

"Don't forget about me! Spirit Evolution! Beetlemon!"

All of them were in their digimon forms. Chakmon began to make an igloo when Agunimon melted it with his flame.

"Hey! That's not fair!" shouted Chakmon as Beetlemon quickly built their igloo since he was strong and big.

"Well, deal with it! Agunimon and me are gonna kick your butts!" said Kazemon as she blew Beetlemon and Chakmon's igloo down.

The snowball fight quickened because they were all able to move faster and were able to throw multiple snowballs in one throw. Chakmon decided he would freeze Agunimon, who was melting most of Beetlemon and his snowballs. He sent out a stream of ice at Agunimon, but missed. Instead, it froze Kazemon.

"Oh! She's going to be really mad at you!" snickered Agunimon. He laughed. He quickly melted the ice and set Kazemon free. She dropped to the white floor and glared at Chakmon.

"Are you okay?" asked Agunimon, as he helped her stand up. He tried very hard not to laugh. He only succeeded in not laughing a little bit.

"Oh yeah. I'm okay. It's Chakmon who you should be worrying about!" she darted after Chakmon.

"Look out Chakmon! You've got an angry Kazemon on your tail!" shouted Agunimon. Chakmon ran around, yelling while Kazemon kept on chasing him.

"Ooh! Kazemon is mad! You better watch out! She's got fire in her eyes!" shouted Agunimon.

"Shut up!" Kazemon changed directions and started chasing after Agunimon. 

"Ah! First you were mad at Chakmon, and now you're mad at me! I'll never understand girls!" declared Agunimon as he started to run away.

"Run for your life!" jeered Beetlemon and Chakmon.

Kazemon tackled Agunimon. However, the tackle made her transform back into Zoe. 

"Ha! Now I'm going to chase you!" said Agunimon.

"Wah!" Zoe ran away. But Agunimon easily caught up with her. He tackled her back. Meanwhile, Chakmon and Beetlemon turned back into Tommy and JP.

"Huh?" said Tommy, confused.

"Wah! Get off of me, Takky! You're too big! Get off, Takky!" giggled Zoe, kicking Agunimon.

"Stop kicking me! I'll move-Wah?" Agunimon turned back into Takuya. He crawled off of Zoe.

"Well, lets go back to my house and have a Christmas party," said Zoe happily.

"I wish I could go, but I think I should go back to my home," said Tommy, sadly.

"Okay, Bye!" shouted Takuya, Zoe, and JP.

"Maybe we should invite Kouji," suggested Zoe.

"Yeah, he might want to come. I'll call him when we get to your home," said Takuya.

They all walked to Zoe's house.  
  


Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. Please leave comments about the fanfic, and whether it should be a Zoe/JP, Zoe/Takuya, or Zoe/Kouji fanfic. I won't continue this until I get a few comments. I allow constructive criticism. 


End file.
